Uncontaminated potable water is essential to all animal and plant life. Normally, ample supplies of potable water are readily available for residential, commercial, and agricultural purposes.
However, persons who are living or working outside of established urban or rural communities, such as hikers, outdoorsmen, travelers, and soldiers, may experience shortages of potable water. In such cases, there is a need for a portable, lightweight device that can be used to purify water that contains microbiological contaminants.
Various types of portable water devices are known. Some of the know devices include those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,318,011 and 4,298,475. While these devices are said to be generally suitable for their purposes, there appears to be a market demand for a new device that meets different needs.